This invention relates to a tire plug insertion tool, and more particularly to a tire plug insertion tool in which the ram member and barrel may be held in a locked position during the insertion procedure.
Tire insertion tools of various types are well known in the art. Most such insertion tools include a barrel having a receiving chamber for the insert plug and a nozzle including a smaller diameter compression chamber for receiving and compressing the plug as it is forced through the nozzle in the injury hole of the tire wall, so that when the tool is removed from the hole, the elastic plug remains in the hole and expands when released to fill the hole.
One example of such a tool is the PNEU-LOCK RADIAL TIRE REPAIR KIT NO. 249 manufactured by Tuffy Manufacturing Industries of Akron, Ohio, which is adapted to be connected to the air chuck of a conventional compressed air tire hose in order to apply the force to the plunger for insertion of the plug into the injury hole. This tool is also disclosed in the U.S. Borg Pat. No. 3,122,951, issued Mar. 3, 1964.
Another example of a prior insertion tool is the "PATCH `PLUG-IT` KIT" NO. 14-538 manufactured by "31" Incorporated of Newcomerstown, Ohio. This tool is adapted to be manually operated by pushing a large diameter handle on the end of a plunger moving the plunger down through the receiving chamber to force the insert plug through the compression chamber of the nozzle into the injury hole.
The No. 241 and 241P "JIFFY GUN" of Perfect Equipment Corp. of Lavergne, Tenn., utilizes a pistol-type gun including a trigger operated lever mechanism for applying force to the plunger in order to force the insert plug through the barrel and the nozzle into the injury hole.
One tire plug insertion tool adapted to be used on the interior of the tire wall is disclosed in the DiRocco et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,102, issued Oct. 22, 1985. The DiRocco tool is somewhat similar to the prior tool utilized in the above "PATCH `PLUG-IT` KIT", but DiRocco utilizes a plug having a tapered front end portion.
In FIG. 1 of DiRocco et al, the ram or plunger is removed from the barrel. The barrel which is provided with transverse aligned holes for receiving a turning bar 38 in order to assist in rotating the tool as it is manually forced through the injury hole of the tire wall. Moreover, DiRocco et al utilizes a hex-shaped barrel in order to facilitate gripping the barrel in order to twist or turn the tool for insertion of the tool through the injury hole.